Become Mine
by Dust Of Light
Summary: Her, The isolated girl with the large round rimmed glasses covering her eyes and a pair of headphone hanging around her neck. She is nothing to him. Though his original goal was to make her fall for him to complete his task, but she isn't the girl he's hoped her to be. Will she fall into him, before he gives into her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story, hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Winx Club (I wish) :3**

* * *

Riven's POV

Same old, Same old. I'm still the same Riven who wore the most counterfeit smile possible, getting the attention from every teacher and adored by students mainly the females. I was the golden child of this school, guys wanted to be me and girls wanted to be with me. I chuckled to myself at the thought, it was fun leading those struck girls on and after breaking every single one of their hearts, they still cling to me.

I peeked a glanced at the palm sized notebook I had tucked in my pockets. All the names of the girls to every walk this high school were tattooed in this notebook, each with little ticks on their names, those marked the pathetic girls that had fallen for me, and yet…

Musa Melody

The space next to her wretched name was blank as the remaining pages about her. Heck I didn't even know her favourite colour! All she ever does is sit at her desk, deserted from the class, she wears these black pair of headphones around her neck during class and blanketing her ears during break. No wonder she doesn't have any friends, the girls known as the isolated woman. She's my polar opposite and I don't really care about her, we pass each other in the halls, but she doesn't even come to compare with majority of the girls in this school, those round rimmed glasses stuck on her nose and those baggy clothes, geez, she needs more fashion sense.

I sighed running my hand through my hair, Making her fall for me is going to be as easy as 1,2,3. All I need to do is charm her like I always do and finally I can tick her stupid name off, and move on with my task. Damn girl.

* * *

Musa's POV

Another day came to an end as I grabbed my petite bag, trudging down the halls of our school. All the girls surrounding their lockers shuffled away from me, shooting disgusted looks. People find me as the girl who never talks or socialises. Like I care, I don't mind since I'm not the one for sleep overs or girly things like that.

"Hey, look It's Musa, move away," They muttered, I ignored the stupidity these kids had and walked carelessly through the path they back away from. I hiked out of the main gates, sighing before taking my turn.

"Hey, Muse!" The only familiar voice that ever calls my name so lovingly. I grinned coming face to face with my best friend: Jared.

"how're you been?" He threw his arm around my shoulder slightly knocking my headphones.

"Just another sluggish day, I guess," I whistled, taking out my cell phone to checking my messages.

"How many?" Jared question peeking over my shoulder

"22 more hits," I squeaked shoving the screen to his face as he briefly scanned it.

"People sure love your story," He complimented. When he meant story, it was my success in fan fiction writing. The story I published about a lost kingdom as been such a hit worldwide, my pen name: Musica, has been featured in the latest best novels magazine, and the company is going to publish the first one into a book!

"Yeah but people are asking for more romance between the two main characters in the sequel,"

"Romance?"

"Yes, kissing, hugging and other love moments,"

"Of course, the two main characters are boy and girls,"

"But I don't know anything about romance!" I whinged and we took our scheduled halt at the sweet shop, "I can't describe anything I haven't done," Jared scrambled his way to the liquorice jars and I followed straining my brain to imagine how hugging someone would feel like.

"Well, you do have a great imagination," He pointed, basically pouring the liquorice into the plastic bag, "I'm sure you can think it up,"

"Friendship is one thing, but romance? Gee, I don't know," I mumbled nervously, fidgeting with my fingers.

"How about watching fluffy stuff like Twilight and all?"

"But I can't describe it myself,"

"Read the book," He chuckled stuffing his mouth after paying at the counter.

"But that would be copyright," I reached over grabbing out a long twisted piece of red candy from the bag between his grasp as we strolled down the street to my house. "Jared, I want this to be original, it's going to be a book soon,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" The red liquorice he had in between his teeth was well and truly down his throat. This guy sure loves his candy. "I get the first signed copy okay?"

"Obviously! I can't think of anyone else," I playfully shoved him and played with the straps of my bag. Jared and I have been best friends ever since pre-school, and he's my roommate. His parents were involved in a car crash when we were in 1st grade and I've looked after him like a sister ever since, I love him so much and can't ever imagine life without my little brother-like figure.

* * *

"Popcorn?"

"Check!" Jared called back from the chicken as I fluffed up my pillow on the floor.

"Coke?"

"In the cooler!"

"and movie?"

"Do we really have to watch _The_ _Longest Ride_?" He whinged for the hundredth time, collapsing beside me on his pillow.

"Well, your the one who suggested I should watch some sort of romance movie and this is the latest one," I sucked my tongue out at him, stealing the bowl of popcorn from him.

"Your mom said we could watch _Fast and Furious 7_!" He sniffled fakery in crying. I shook my head disapprovingly and handed him his coke from the cooler beside me. "Can you even see with those massive glasses?" He teased knocking my specs a bit.

"Of course I can!" I muttered rolling my eyes, as the screen lit up on my small T.V.

"You look nicer with them off," He nudged me a bit and I gazed into his eyes, those sincere gorgeous eyes. He knew the reason I keep my glasses on, but he still shamelessly admitted I looked better without them. "Come on Muse, Take them off, just for tonight?"

"I really don't want to,"

"You haven't seen the world without that contraption!" He trailed his hands to my glasses in an attempt to pull them off, but I blocked him, rolling over.

"Nope!" I shook my head, emphasising the 'p', "I don't want to see the world without them,"

"They're fake," He rolled his eyes, simply.

"I know, but they're my confidence!" I crawled back onto the pillow, snuggling next to him. Slapping his hand away from another attempt to take my glasses away. My glasses are the key to who I act like. Without them, I'm nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Musa's POV

School, another day of school. I sighed standing in front of the mirror in the living room, putting together my hair. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jared with a spoonful of cereal down his throat while his attention was on twisting and turning his game console. Softly giggling at his attempt to stuff his mouth again and gingerly caressed my hair with the brush, making sure my hair ran through the bristles like silk, then I tied them up into two pony tails and finally stabled my glasses to my nose. My home appearance was now no longer, replaced with a nerdy, disgusting look. I actually liked it that way, it suit me better and attracted less attention.

I spun around and smiled at Jared, he glanced up at me and sighed.

"You have such a nice appearance, why are you hiding it?" He shook his head and stuffed his console into his bag, getting up.

"Because I choose to," I gave him a light tap on his nose and he laughed. We bother ventured out into the street, heading for Lockwood High.

"So did watching The Longest Ride Help?" He quizzed, gazing into my eyes.

"Nope," I said carelessly, he groaned in agony, slapping his forehead.

"I wasted almost 3 hours on you for nothing?!" He demanded, pulling one of my pony tails. I squeaked along with a giggle, grinning at him.

"You know you love me," I guffawed punching his arm playfully.

"You know I love you, that why I go through that pain for you," He chuckled. I wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but he like my brother, there's only sibling love to us.

Riven's POV

I watched the sky carefully, trying to point out the colours it flared this morning, nothing, just the usual blues. Just like my life now, so dull.

"Dude, I'm bored," I groused, looking up at Nabu, who was chucking a load of cheese balls into his mouth. I reached up and stole a few from him, slipping them into my mouth. The lot of us sat atop the school roof, watching passing students and chilling out.

"School starts in another half an hour," Sky informed, giving a quick glance at his watch. He rolled himself down so we was lying on his back, and closed his eyes to get some rest.

"Well, Girls play truth or dare when they're bored," Helia pointed out.

"Hell no, dude, I ain't playing girl games!" I opposed, giving him the 'seriously' look. He shrugged and rolled his eyes, "How about we make bets?"

"I like that idea," Sky nodded raising his head from his sleeping position, the other two agreed and we sat thinking of something to bet about.

"Sky, I'll bet you 20 bucks you won't be able to get any teacher pissed at you," Nabu's voice was muffled since half the packet of cheese balls was down his mouth. I smirked at Sky, that one's perfect for him, goody goody Sky has every teacher loving him like a pet. There's no way he could even begin to get on a teacher's nerves.

"Alright fine! I'll get some teacher mad at me!" he threw his hands up in the air and we all chuckled.

"You have until sundown!" I sang, and the other guys laughed, excluding Sky since he glared at both Nabu and I.

"Okay, Riv, I bet you won't be able to get a girlfriend for 2 weeks," Sky smirked mimicking my previous one.

"Too easy bro!" I hooted, obviously! Every girl is practically worshipping at my feet, it'll only take me around 10 seconds to get a girlfriend.

"Nah, You have to ask Musa Melody to be your girlfriend for 2 weeks," Say what now?!

"The f*ck?!"

"You heard us!" Helia grinned like an idiot, I looked at my friend horrified. Ask out Musa? The weirdo?! Hell to the NO!

"I bet 20," Nabu threw his empty packet into the air and raised his hand.

"I bet 50!" What the hell? They're betting so much! F*ck them all!

"Nope, I bet 120 bucks you won't be able to ask her out, much less keep her!" Sky clapped his hands, laughing hysterically looking like a retard seal. I growled under my breath, muttering a string of curses.

"Two weeks is a bit long, don't you think?" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Scratch that, I bet 150!" Nabu declared causing me to huff. You've got to be kidding me, 150 bucks?! Some friends I have! I can't date the remote woman, I don't know anything about her, If she had the appearance I would've gotten it over and done with, but she looks weird and so not my type at least from what I see.

"Okay, I'll do it," I sighed, knowing there was no way out of this, or I'm going to have to pay them 150!

"You have until sundown," Sky mused, dittoing the tone I used on him. I hissed at the idiots and slipping off the roof and onto the ground, classes were going to start in a few minutes.

Musa's POV

Class flew by and I kept staring at the clock, the minutes slowly ticked by, and my glasses zoomed perfectly on each passing second. I jotted down everything on the board and gazed around, my classmates were all average people and I saw them as no difference. Some girls towards the back were muttering and giggling and the guys hidden to the side were playing on their phones. I guess I'm pretty observant when it comes to these stuff. But no one ever portrayed any romantic gestures that could be seen, so I was still worrying over my story. What the hell does a hug feel like?!

Maybe I was just going to have to disappoint my fans. I couldn't do romance, I was only good with friendship stories and humour ones. I have no love whatsoever, if only I had someone to test it with me.

As the bell went for the final period everyone else scattered, but I sat there on my desk, reviewing my ideas for the chapter. Maybe I could make Cameron teased Kaitlyn, or maybe even annoy? I dunno, but save her when she accidentally tumbled onto the road, then hug her? Ugh! I can't explain a hug, i don't even know what it feels like to be in love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Weird chapter, but whateves, enjoy!**

* * *

Musa's POV

I grasped my hairs and slammed my elbows on the desk, racking my brain for ideas. I was absolutely blank and scarce in knowledge on love. How the hell am I suppose to live unto my readers' expectations if I can't even write romance.

Suddenly the door to our homeroom wheeled open and I shot up, staring at the intruder. As soon as it registered who it was I raised an eyebrow. Riven. He was in a few of my classes and the talk of everyone at school, saying he's cute and all. Honestly I don't really care who he is, or what the heck he looks like. He's just a regular student who happens to be loved by all.

"Uh," His expression read that he didn't know I'd be here,

"Sorry, I was just doing some catch up work," I excused as his eyes travelled down to the book I had panned open on my desk.

"Sure, whatever," He nodded looking back up at me, "I just need some stuff from the teacher's desk," He replied sauntering over to the front desk, dragging open the drawers. I waited for him to collect everything he needed and slam the draw back in. He gave me a glance before taking his leave, shutting the door behind him.

I exhaled in relief and slumped back down on my chair. I haven't ever talked to him before, this is probably the first time I've seen his face properly. He has violet eyes. They look cool. I flapped my book shut and tucked it in my bag, getting up. The sun was already starting to set but Riven is in the school council so he has to stay back with his members and people think it's so cute of him to help out.

I rolled my eyes at the thought and ambled to the door. Suddenly I froze in my tracks seeing a small notebook about the size of my palm laying on the floor by the door. There was a name imprinted in cursive: Riven. Curiously I picked it up, I know it's not any of my business but I flipped through it anyway. It had the names of every girl in the school printed on it with little ticks, must be the girls who fell for him. Then there was my name, with a blank space lingering next to it.

So I haven't fallen for him yet, meaning he hasn't complete this 'task' of his. I snorted, like he was ever going to get me to fall for him, nobody talks to me or even notices me, so why does he even need my crush on him. Weirdo.

On the spot an idea smacked me like a hammer. Something that could do both of us good, at least more for me. Wrapping my fingers around the notebook I took a dash to the council room. Meetings were probably over, but a few people are always there to clean up or hang about. I was sure Riven was gonna be there. Just as i thought only Riven stuck around for the aftermath, he's such a goody goody kid. I slid open the door and sauntered in casually, he spun around and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Uh, you left something behind," I felt myself smirk as i dangled the notebook within my grasp.

Unexpectedly Riven smirk making his way towards me, he tried to snatched the booklet of my but I shot it away from his grip and smirked wider.

"What have you got here Riven?" I raised my eyebrow feeling a little cocky.

"Must've dropped out of my pocket," He shrugged trying to retrieve it back. I flicked it out of his presence and tucked it behind my back, "Give it back," He said in monotone.

"How about a deal?"

"What deal?"

"i won't tell anyone what's inside this booklet and in return…"

"In return?" He repeated demanding for me to continue.

"How should I say this… Do a few missions for me?"

"Mission?" He turned his head to a side in confusion, "Like what?"

I bit my lip, okay maybe this wasn't going to be a good idea. Why did I conclude to such disparate measures?! I sighed gazed into those peculiar coloured eyes, I was going to go extreme to keep my title as the author of the best fan fiction.

"First of, hug me," I replied, his face went pale for a second but he shook it off.

"Seriously?" He raised both eyebrows like I was crazy. "Why?"

"I need to know what a hug feels like!"

"Just hug your parents or something!" he threw his hands in the air.

"From a guy, my age,"

"Why?"

"Long story," Ha! story. I shook my head and gazed at him desperately, I'm suppose to update in 2 days!

"Whatever, then I'm done right?" He sighed looking away. Wait did he say yes?! He said yes! not exactly yes but something related!

"Yeah, for the week!"

"Thing is, my friends betted around 150 bucks for me to have you have my girlfriend for 2 weeks," He rubbed the back of his neck and it was my turn to go pale. I gulped, why would they ask something stupid? oh yeah, they're the most popular guys in school! Duh!

I guess this way going to be beneficial for the both of us, he can win his bet and I can get my story done! It's not like we have real feelings for each other anyways.

"Okay then we can both help each other out," I shrugged and he nodded.

"2 weeks and we're done okay?" He pointed out and I nodded. "Then let's get this first mission done," He sighed expanded his arms. wait what?!

"Wait I…" Without warning he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. He was so warm and smelled of musty cologne, but there was a hint of one of those boyish body mists. I have never been hugged from a guy my age besides Jared but it didn't feel awkward, in fact, it felt kind of nice. I was liking it, within long I realised this fuzzy feeling and noticed myself blush. Hastily I pushed him off, my face scorching.

"Better?" He questioned deadpan with a monotone expression. I nodded and and gathered myself together, handing him back his notebook. He snatched it off my fingers and tucked it into his pockets. "It's getting late, I gotta go home," He ran his hand through that slicked out hair and ambled to the door.

"Seeya," I muttered patting my blushing face.

"Seeya," He replied causing a soft smile to reach my lips. I had just talked to him for the first time in my life, but it felt like we already knew each other.


End file.
